Don't Expect Too Much!
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah gumpalan kertas yang dilempar Endou pada Natsumi, yang memintanya untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah... Apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi? Apa Endou ingin menyatakan sesuatu pada Natsumi? /Fic berbahasa Indonesia pertama saya, mind to read and review? :D/


Hallo, minna-san~!

Saya masih newbie di Fanfiction… Belum banyak-banyak ceritanya. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya publish fanfic berbahasa Indonesia. Saya biasa nulis dalam bahasa Inggris sih^^" sekali-kali pingin coba nulis dalam bahasa asli sendiri deh, hehehe~

**Warning**: Meskipun cuma ada 3 POV disini, yaitu Endou, Natsumi, Normal POV… Banyak banget (dengan kata lain: cepet banget) pergantian POV-nya (Point Of View-nya). Maaf, demi jalannya cerita^^" Hint-hint pairing ada juga, sepertinya… Gomen buat yang gak suka ya ."

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Level-5.

Di fic ini, kata-kata yang di-italic itu pikiran atau diucapkan di hati ^^

Yak, selamat membaca~ :D

* * *

Suatu hari di Raimon Junior High School...

**Natsumi's POV:****  
**Guru Matematika baru saja keluar dari kelas karena jam pelajarannya baru usai.  
_"Pelajaran berikut ini bahasa Inggris."_ Segera kuambil buku Bahasa Inggris dan kuletakkan di meja.

Tiba-tiba, ada segumpal kertas yang dilempar dari samping mendarat diatas bukuku. _"Eh? Apa ini?"_ Kubuka dan kulihat tulisan yg familier: "Temui aku sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang, ya. Arigatou."

"_Hm... Tulisan ini... Pasti tulisan dia... Eh?" _Tersadar siapa yg menulis, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dan tanganku yang menggenggam surat itu bergetar_... "Ja-jangan-jangan dia akan..." _Aku tak berani menoleh ke arah sang pengirim...

**Endou's POV:**  
Dari bangkuku, aku bisa lihat suratku sudah sampai ditangannya.

"_Ah, suratku sudah dibaca olehnya. Tapi... Kok kelihatannya dia bingung gitu ya? Apa dia tidak tahu aku yang menulisnya? Tapi dia pasti tahu aku yang menulis... Dia pasti kenal tulisan tanganku."_ Kuperhatikan kembali dia.  
_"Ah, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku menulis surat ya? Mestinya bilang langsung aku perlu bicara... Aku spontan menulis tadi... Yah, kepalang tanggung... Rasanya aneh... Tapi… Sudahlah!"_ Kuakhiri perdebatan di kepalaku. Guru Bahasa Inggris sudah datang. _"Sekarang hanya bisa menunggu... Semoga berjalan lancar..."_

Siangnya...

**Endou's POV:**  
"Kriiingg!" Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar setelah memberi salam, begitu pula aku. Aku menyambar tasku dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas. Kulirik dia sedang sibuk dengan Buku Jurnal Kelas. _"Yah, sepertinya aku bakal nunggu lama nih... Apa boleh buat. Dia kan Pengurus Kelas. Kutunggu saja dia..." _Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas.

**Natsumi's POV:**  
_"Aah... Dimana guru itu? Aku harus cepat-cepat meminta tanda tangannya untuk Jurnal Kelas hari ini... 'Dia' sedang menungguku..."_Aku menoleh kesana kemari, mencari Wali Kelasku. "Ah, itu dia..." Cepat-cepat aku berlari kearahnya...

**Endou's POV:**  
Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Menuju ke bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Sambil bersandar di batangnya, kuperhatikan bunganya_. "Kelopak bunganya diterbangkan angin layaknya sedang menari. Apakah ini tarian bahagia untukku? Ataukah bunga yang terlepas bagaikan keinginanku yang tidak berbalas?" _Aku hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri...  
**  
****Natsumi's POV:****  
**_"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Endou-kun pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi..." _Aku berlari menuju toilet secepat kilat, untuk memeriksa penampilanku. _"Seburu-buru apapun, kualitas penampilan tetap harus dipikirkan."_Begitu selesai, aku langsung berlari ke halaman belakang...

**Endou's POV:**  
_"Lama sekali dia... Urusan kelas memang lama yah..." _Aku cuma bisa menghembuskan nafas. _"Rasanya aku makin deg-degan. Semoga nanti aku bisa bilang padanya..."__  
_Baru saja selesai memikirkan itu… "Drap drap..." Kudengar derap kaki di depanku.

**Natsumi's POV:**  
Aku segera berlari ke belakang sekolah... Oh, itu dia Endou-kun di bawah pohon sakura! Aku segera berlari ke arahnya...  
"Endou-kun! Maaf, maaf aku terlambat... Ada urusan kelas..." Kataku terengah-engah. Dia diam saja_. "Ga-gawat, apa dia marah?"__  
_"Endou-kun?"

**Endou's POV:**  
"Ah, sudah datang ya..." Aku berhenti. "Aku memanggilmu karena ada yang ingin kukatakan..."  
_"Angin terus menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura di sekelilingku, seolah memberikan semangat untukku? Baiklah, aku harus bisa mengatakannya dengan baik."_

__  
**Natsumi's POV:**  
"A-apa, Endou-kun?" Sepertinya suaraku bergetar_. "Apakah dia akan mengucapkan yg sudah kutunggu-tunggu itu?"_Jantungku sudah berdebar tak karuan...

**Endou's POV:****  
**"Begini... Ummm... Aku sebenarnya malu mengatakannya... Tapi..." Aku berhenti untuk menarik napas. "_Ayo, Mamoru, kau pasti bisa!"_

**Natsumi's POV :****  
**"Y-ya?" Ucapku terbata. _"Wajahnya sampai memerah begitu... Ayo, Endou-kun, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"_

__  
**Endou's POV:****  
**"Ma-maukah kau..." Aku akhirnya bisa berucap...

**Natsumi's POV:****  
**_"Jadi pacarku!? Apa itu!? Tidak mungkin yah?"_  
Aku menunggunya melanjutkan... Aku bisa melihat keringat mulai mengalir dari keningnya, walau angin bertiup cukup kencang.

**Endou's POV:****  
**"Ma-maukah kau..." Aku mengulang. "Umm... Maukah kau... Meminjamiku uang?"

**Natsumi's POV:****  
**_"Hah?"_  
"Hah? A-apa, Endou-kun? Bi-bisa kau ulangi?" Aku hanya bisa berkata begitu.

**Endou's POV:****  
**"Ka-kalau boleh... Aku ingin pinjam uang..." Aku berusaha bicara. "Aku tidak suka pinjam uang... Rasanya memalukan. Tapi..." Aku berhenti. "Klub Sepak Bola kehabisan dana kas... Untuk beli sepak bola baru dan peralatan lainnya... Dalam rangka mengikuti Turnamen FF yang akan datang…" Aku mengucapkannya dengan terpatah-patah, dan kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Padahal yang perlu dibeli belum lengkap. Belum lagi biaya pendaftaran. Jadi… sebagai Ketua Klub, aku ingin minta dana darimu sebagai Ketua OSIS... Boleh?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

**Natsumi's POV:**

Kubiarkan otakku mencerna kalimat-kalimat panjangnya tadi...

"_Jadi ITU?! Yang dari tadi kutunggu-tunggu dan membuatku kacau begini? Kukira... Hiks..." _Aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati dan terdiam…

**Endou's POV:****  
**_"Wah, diam saja.. Sepertinya tidak mau... Gawat nih..." _Aku berusaha memecah keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan ini. "Bagaimana?"

**Natsumi's POV:****  
**Aku tersadar, "Ah, ya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa Endou-kun... Aku kan memang bertanggung jawab untuk klub-klub di sekolah Raimon ini... Besok ya kubawakan uangnya? Hari ini aku tidak bawa uang yang cukup..."

**Endou's POV:****  
**"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa?" Wajahku berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih banyak!" Aku lega. "Yah, baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Hari ini tidak ada latihan… Sampai besok! Terima kasih banyak Natsumi!" Aku berbalik dan pergi.

**Natsumi's POV:****  
**"I-iya, Endou-kun... Sama-sama..." Aku hanya bisa menjawab begitu...  
Begitu ia hilang seutuhnya dari pandanganku...  
"AAAHH!" Aku menjerit. "Kukira ia mau menembakku! Ternyata... Uwaaaah Endou-kun!"  
_"Kurasa memang nanti harus aku duluan yang menyatakan perasaanku..."_ Aku menghela napas, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah untuk mengambil dokumen-dokumenku yang ketinggalan, lalu pulang.

**Normal POV:**

Sebenarnya, tak jauh dari pohon sakura tadi, diantara rerumputan…

"APA?! KUKIRA KAPTEN MAU NEMBAK NATSUMI-SAN!" Kabeyama dan Kurimatsu mengerang kesal, diikuti beberapa anggota klub sepakbola Raimon lainnya yang ikut menonton. Sepertinya mereka berharap akan mendapat 'tontonan' yang menarik…

"Yah… Dasar Endou… Begitu itu." Kazemaru hanya bisa menjawab demikian sambil menghempaskan tangannya ke dahinya.

"Masih polos soal cinta, begitu maksudmu?" Max menoleh ke arahnya

"Ya…" Handa mengangguk lemah.

"Ufufu, dasar Kapten kita…" Someoka tertawa.

"Memang Endou kenapa…?" Tiba-tiba ada suara baru yang nimbrung.

"Ada masalah dengan Endou-kun?" Suara lainnya menyahut.

Seluruh 'penonton dalam diam' menoleh ke arah sumber suara; Gouenji dan Aki!

"EH?! GOUENJI-SAN DAN AKI-SAN?! SEJAK KAPAN ADA DISINI?!" Kabeyama dan Kurimatsu spontan kaget; seingat mereka, tidak ada kedua orang itu diantara mereka saat sedang diam-diam menyaksikan Endou dan Natsumi tadi!

"Hn…? Baru saja. Kami tadi hanya lewat di belakang kalian." Gouenji menaikkan alisnya.

"Hei… Kau belum jawab pertanyaan tadi, Endou-kun kenapa…?" Aki mendesak.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa kok-" Kazemaru dan anggota lainnya menjawab dengan agak panik – semua anggota tahu kalau baru-baru ini Gouenji itu naksir Natsumi, dan apalagi Aki yang sudah naksir Endou dari kelas satu dulu! Dan kalau mereka salah tangkap kejadian tadi – wah bisa gawat!

"Ah! Kami pulang dulu ya! Sudah sore!" Tiba-tiba serentak seluruh anggota Raimon tadi berdiri dan memberi hormat, lalu segera lari menuju pintu gerbang secepat kilat.

Haruna, yang sedari tadi bersama mereka dan tetap tinggal, melihat itu hanya bisa bersweat-drop saja. Jelas-jelas itu maksudnya kabur!

"Begitulah…" Gouenji tersenyum penuh arti. "_Fuh, Endou tidak suka Natsumi ya…? Kalau gitu, sebentar lagi aku saja yang bergerak! Kesempatan tidak boleh dilewatkan!"_

"Ah, Endou-kun…" gumam Aki sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "_Kalau begini aku masih punya kesempatan meraih hati Endou-kun!"_

Haruna menoleh kearah senpai-nya itu. "Astaga… Banyak intrik-intrik cinta ya, disini." Gumamnya dalam bersweat-drop ria sambil tetap melihat kedua senpai-nya yang masih dalam euforia cinta.

~THE END~

* * *

Nah, minna-san, bagaimana?

Jelekkah? Kacaukah? Tidak nyambungkah? ^^"

Kayaknya… Endingnya agak aneh?

Ini fic lama saya… Jadi mohon maklum jika nggak kena humornya

… Pergantian POV-nya itu saya maksudkan supaya semakin 'terbawa suasana' sih XD Suasana salah paham ini namanya~ XD

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya ini~ Jika minna-san sekalian berkenan silakan tinggalkan review :D Review apa saja diterima dengan senang hati XD hohoho~

Jaa ne~ XD


End file.
